<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A conversation between two rays of sunshine. by At_dawn_you_find_me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697075">A conversation between two rays of sunshine.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/At_dawn_you_find_me/pseuds/At_dawn_you_find_me'>At_dawn_you_find_me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Penumbra Podcast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angelo being the beautifull himbo he is., Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Freeform, Humor, Other, Rita's love for streams.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/At_dawn_you_find_me/pseuds/At_dawn_you_find_me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little draft of what could it be like a conversation between Rita and Sir Angelo.<br/>_</p>
<p>"YESSSS come on, I will bring snacks."</p>
<p>"Right beside you- hup hup hup."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rita &amp; Sir Angelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A conversation between two rays of sunshine.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Woah Mista Knight, you're soooo coool. You said you fight monsters.</p>
<p>"That I do young lady." Rita laughs. "But not always, sometimes I protect the monsters."</p>
<p>"Ahhhh! It reminds me of I stream I watched "Monster-Lady and the Lady-Knight where the knight tries to kill the monster but doesn't 'cause she has fallen in love with them, and so the monster and the knight end up in a unbreakable loop of competitions that they can't escape until both of 'em confeses their love for one another."</p>
<p>"Begads! That sounds like my best rival Sir Damien. Tell me more lady Rita about this strange stream of yours."</p>
<p>"Okay so then the lady-knight and the lady-monster dance but... wait, Mistah Knight would you like to watch the stream with me?"</p>
<p>"It will be my pleasure, I am well acostumed to stream staring, as Sir Damien says "It brings Tranquility".</p>
<p>"YESSSS come on, I will bring snacks."</p>
<p>"Right beside you- hup hup hup."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>